Seize Thy Heart by Moonlight
by Beloved1
Summary: A/R. Endymion is ordered by his master to capture the soul of a human girl, but he is surprised at what he encounters. DISCONTINUED


Hi hi!! Here is my third fic! This is just the first part of many. This story is an alternate   
reality centered on Endymion and Serenity, so if you don't like A/R, run now!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Email me: beloved914@hotmail.com  
  
  
@~~~~*~~~~@  
  
Seize Thy Heart By Moonlight  
  
By Beloved  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Early 1500s...  
  
He wrinkled his nose as he laid there, the foul scent he had become so accustomed to strangely   
assaulting his senses. Endymion sat up slowly, cautiously eyeing his surroundings. Everything   
appeared to be in its normality, and he lazily laid back down. His sapphire eyes stared blankly   
ahead as he exasperatedly blew at the black locks of hair that fell into them.  
  
Endymion stretched out languidly and stole a look at the clock to his left. According to   
the time keeping device, it was five o'clock. In response his stomach grumbled, telling him that  
it was indeed time for dinner. Endymion sighed deeply, not wanting to move to retrieve his meal.  
  
"Endymion," a male voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
Endymion turned his head slowly and lethargically toward the voice. "What is it, Naberus?" he asked   
the man standing in the doorframe.   
  
The man's large form moved into the room. He ran a hand through his golden hair as he looked at   
Endymion wickedly, green eyes shining. "Lucifer has asked to see you. I hope you have not angered   
him, for you know how bad his temper can be."  
  
Endymion stiffened slightly, then stood and nodded to Naberus, "Tell him I will be with him right   
away." Endymion straightened his knee-length tunic, smoothing out the sleeves and front. He took a   
deep breath and moved out of his quarters.  
  
He walked cautiously down the dark hallways, immune to the disgustingness of the blood and   
feces that seemed to cover every surface. Screams of pain and anguish could be heard echoing through   
every corridor. He never even flinched. Those in chains that lined each hallway cried out for mercy as   
he passed, but Endymion never gave them a second glance. Endymion had stopped caring about these   
damned, miserable souls too long ago. He had no time for such things.  
  
As he neared the chamber room, there were less and less captives and less and less blood   
adorning the walls. Contrary to the horror of the other passageways, this one was elegantly decorated   
with deep red tapestries, golden light fixtures, and plush crimson carpeting.  
  
When the entryway to Lucifer's throne room was only meters away, Endymion took a deep breath   
and put on a hard face. He would show no weakness in his Master's presence. The two guards slowly pulled   
open the large mahogany doors covered with carvings of gargoyles and other horrific images.  
  
As he walked into the room, lit dimly by candlelight, Endymion could hear his breath echoing in   
his ears, and he tried desperately to control it. He slowly raised his gaze to where his Master sat, fear   
coursing through his veins. Lucifer looked up tauntingly slow. His black eyes were serious as he met   
Endymion's gaze.  
  
"How can I serve you, My Lord?" Endymion said, falling to one knee.  
  
"Rise young servant," he began. "I sense your fear, but there is no reason to be afraid."  
  
Endymion's shoulders slumped in relief and he obeyed his Master's command. "Then why have you called   
upon me, Master?"  
  
"Endymion, I have a job for you. You have always proven yourself as one of my most promising demons,   
and I believe that you can handle this assignment. Although, your handsome features may also aid in   
this conquest," Lucifer finished matter-of-factly.  
  
"Thank you, Master. What shall I do?" Endymion questioned.  
  
"There is a soul, and I need you to seize that soul," he said ambiguously.  
  
Endymion looked at his Master in confusion, "Pardon my insolence, Sire, but what is so extraordinary   
about this soul?"  
  
Lucifer laughed deeply, "Curious are you, my boy? I don't blame you. This soul is no ordinary soul,"   
he began and Endymion listened with interest. "This soul is more pure, more exceptional than anything I   
have seen in eons. It could pose an incredible threat to us, Endymion. It could pose an incredible threat   
to ME! You must find that soul and capture it by ANY means possible. Once it is eliminated, there will   
be no one to stop this kingdom, and we shall conquer Earth!"  
  
"But, My Lord, how will I find this soul and the being that possesses it?" Endymion asked.  
  
"When you are near it, you will know. The goodness that emanates from it will be enough to make you   
physically ill. The brightness of it, enough to make you blind. You will FEEL its presence, absolutely.   
However, if it is of any help to you, the keeper is female. That is why I suggested your good looks as   
being useful."  
  
"I see," Endymion responded, standing proudly. "Master, I greatly accept this mission, and I shall not   
fail. I shall begin the conquest at your command."  
  
"You will transcend to Earth at sunrise. Be strong and merciless, and DO NOT fail me."  
  
"Yes, Master," Endymion replied, bowing once more.  
  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
  
Celtic Ireland, early 1500s...  
  
The air was crisp and filled with the scent of cornflower and foxglove. It was April and the   
air was still cool enough to chill one's skin. She ran distraughtly through the green, lush field in   
search of an escape. Her days filled with chores and servitude were beginning to wear on her. This was   
not how she was meant to live! She was meant for something big. Meant to do something big, to BE something   
big. She could feel it.   
  
Finally reaching the edge of the meadow, she delved into the woods. She pushed forward through the   
forest, breaking through branches and brushing though spider webs. Had anyone seen her, they would have   
suspected her a mad woman. This girl of barely eighteen running like her life depended on it through a dark   
wood-alone. Her long blonde hair trailing haphazardly behind her. Her dress hiked up as she ran, revealing   
the scrapes and cuts along her shins that had been caused by the thick foliage.   
  
She panted heavily, refusing to slow her pace. She wasn't really sure where she was going, but she   
figured she would know her destination when she got there. She stifled a sob, but a few tears managed to   
escape, the wind immediately blowing them back across her face.  
  
The girl stopped abruptly as she came to a small clearing. She gazed in wonder at the scenery before   
her. A steep waterfall cascaded over a green cliff covered with moss and ferns and other greenery. It dropped   
into a clear pool that stretched into a stream, large rocks scattered randomly among the water. She felt   
her breath catch at the beauty of it. It had been so long since she'd seen something beautiful...  
  
Heedless to the cold air that surrounded her, Serenity stepped dazedly into the stream. The freezing   
water should have caused her to draw back, but she was already too numb to care. She looked around her, a   
look of sheer helplessness filling her eyes. The sob she had been holding in finally broke free in the form   
of an utterly distressing moan. Serenity fell to her knees, water soaking her dress. She cried desperately,   
oblivious to the site she made.  
  
Serenity brought her wet hands to her face, clutching her head powerlessly. "Please!" she begged   
looking up to the sky. "Please, God. Send an angel to save me. To take me away from here!" she cried, before   
sagging into the stream once again.  
  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
Endymion squinted as the bright light of the sun made it's way into his eyes. He hated the sun. He   
much preferred the dark to this horrid light. He looked about frustratingly. Where in hell was he? Well, he   
corrected, where on EARTH. He looked around for any clue, listened for any language; but there seemed to be   
no one around.  
  
Endymion closed his eyes suddenly, remembering he had a job to do. First things first, he had to   
locate this soul, or at least which direction it was in. He began to clear his mind, opening himself to   
detect the presence of any positive energy.  
  
His eyes shot open within seconds. 'That must be it,' Endymion thought. That energy was amazing, he   
had felt it instantly. The pureness of it had made him a little dizzy, but he quickly shook it off. If his   
senses were correct, and they always were, the soul was to his north. And north is where he shall go!  
  
A man traveling along the road he was standing on suddenly caught his attention. "Good day, lad," the   
man said kindly.  
  
He spoke English and Endymion noted this immediately. "Good afternoon, sir. Would you mind telling me what is   
north of here," he inquired.  
  
"Certainly, son. There's nothing north of here but the town of Galway."  
  
"Thank you," he replied absently. 'Galway,' he thought to himself. 'I must be in Ireland...' He probably should   
have guessed that, due to the landscape; but it was always better to have confirmation.  
  
'Well,' he thought, smiling evilly, 'to Galway...'  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now. I know it was short, but my prologues always are. The chapters will be much longer. Stay   
tuned and thanks for reading!  
  
  



End file.
